<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Dreams by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855472">Bad Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo'>Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beatles Omorashi [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bed-Wetting, Father-Daughter Relationship, Parenthood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather has a nightmare, and Paul is there for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beatles Omorashi [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy late Father’s Day lol I mean it’s 11:57 so....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paul knew he should get to bed. He’d been up writing a new song, Linda already in bed, and the girls, too. Just as he got up to put his guitar away, though, he heard soft footsteps padding down the stairs. He set the instrument down on the couch and peeled around the corner to see Mary, startled, staring back at him. </p><p>“Everything alright, love?” He got up close to her and picked her up, but she didn’t giggle like she usually did. </p><p>“Heather’s crying, Daddy. I’m scared.” Paul frowned. It was nearly two in the morning. Why would Heather even be awake?</p><p>“Alright. I’m gonna take you back to bed and go talk to her, yeah? Nothing to be afraid of.” He ran a hand through his daughter’s dark hair and started on his way back up the stairs with her to her own room. </p><p>After setting the young girl down, he made his way to Heather’s room and pushed open the door slowly. “Sweetie?” he said quietly, but all he got in reply were stifled sobs. He shut the door back and hurried over to her bed, worried. “Heather, what’s the matter?”</p><p>She only shook her head. “It’s n-nothing.” Then she pulled her blanket up closer to her chin, and Paul reached out to dry some of her tears. </p><p>“I’m sure it’s not nothing…” But when her father tried to get into the bed to help calm her down, it only freaked her out even more. </p><p>“Dad, please, I-I’m fine. I p-promise.”</p><p>“You’re not, though. I can clearly see that.” He settled in next to her pillow, but she still refused to sit up. “Now, what’s got you up so late? Worried about something?”</p><p>“No, I just woke up,” she whispered back. </p><p>“Oh, okay. Was it a nightmare, then?” A nod. “Aw, love, is that it?” He slid off the bed and onto his knees, pulling Heather into a hug. But she still held on tight to her blanket. “You’re alright. Want to get back to sleep? Or maybe get some tea with me?”</p><p>“Erm…” She looked away from the man. “I…” Another tear slipped down her cheek, and Paul noticed. </p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“No, I…” She suddenly sobbed loudly and hid her face in her hands. “It was just an accident. I’m so sorry!”</p><p>Paul then realised what was worrying her, and he snuck a hand just under her blanket, feeling the wetness of the sheet. “Oh, sweetie…” She continued to cry, and Paul just helped her out of the bed. “It’s okay, love. Let’s get you into the shower, okay?”</p><p>With a nod, she followed her father down the hall towards the toilet.</p><p>“Just hand me your pyjamas when you’ve got them off, and I can get you a new pair, yeah?”</p><p>“O-okay.” She stepped inside and closed the door. After a few seconds, her hand was shoved through the slightly ajar door, wet pyjamas hanging in the air until Paul reached out to grab them. He started on his way back to the girl’s room to get her sheets when he saw Martha walking down the hall, tail wagging at seeing Paul.</p><p>“Hey, there, girl. What are you doing up?” He continued on his way to Heather’s room, and Martha just followed. But then Linda walked up to him, a hand on her pregnant belly.</p><p>“Hey, Paul.”</p><p>“Hey. Sorry, I was coming to bed soon. I just--” Then the shower started, and Linda noticed what was in his hand.</p><p>“What’s going on?”</p><p>Paul sighed, continuing to walk into the girl’s room and started to pull off her sheets. “Heather had a bit of an accident.”</p><p>“Oh, dear… What.. what happened?”</p><p>“She said it was a nightmare.” Linda’s face softened, and she walked over to the bed to help Paul. “Oh, could you bring her a new pair of pyjamas?” Linda nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, I can do that.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>After Paul got everything in the washer, he started towards Mary’s room to make sure she was doing alright. When he saw that she was, he put new sheets on Heather’s bed and waited for her.</p><p>By the time she was out, Linda had already gone back to bed, and she saw her father sitting on the freshly made bed.</p><p>“Hey, sweetheart. Let’s get you back in bed, okay?” She got back into the bed.</p><p>“Th-thanks, dad.”</p><p>“Yeah, of course, love. If you need either one of us, don’t hesitate to come get us, okay?” She nodded. “Goodnight. I love you.”</p><p>“Night, dad. Love you, too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>